La peur au ventre
by JenAbs
Summary: Un OS que je devais à PBG (dont vous pouvez lire ses fics si vous ne connaissez pas parce qu'elle a du talent :) ) Un Tabby comme tu m'as demandé :)


_Voici un OS que je devais pour miss PBG. J__'__ai __é__t__é __d__é__masqu__é__e sur le d__é__fi des SecretReviewer et voil__à __l__'__OS que je lui dois. _

_En esp__é__rant qu__'__il te plaise __Ô __ch__è__re auteure aux multiples couleur. _

_J__'__ai essay__é __de respecter ton th__è__me, __à __savoir le Tabby et une petite surprise en plus :) _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Cheers. _

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines voire quelques mois, l'agent sénior de l'équipe de Gibbs semble ailleurs comme s'il était présent physiquement et non mentalement. Tout le monde a bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait auprès de l'italien mais ce dernier n'a jamais voulu dire qu'il se passait quelque chose. Tony préfère rester concentré sur son travail et s'occuper de sa vie privée en dehors de l'équipe, pour une fois. C'est vrai que c'est perturbant pour tout le monde de le voir si discret sur ce qu'il fait de ses soirées et/ou nuits. Même à Ziva il ne dit rien alors que c'est sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs cette dernière est un peu peiné d'être laissé pour compte par Tony même si elle ne montre rien de ses émotions alors elle va retenter sa chance en profitant qu'ils soient tous les deux en voitures, en route pour aller chez un suspect.

- Tony, tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai besoin de parler ?

- Tu es très silencieux et discret sur tes soirées depuis quelques mois. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Il ne se passe rien du tout Zee-vah. Je vais très bien et je ne cache rien.

Ziva voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas envie de bloquer Tony en le forçant à parler. S'il souhaite se confier, l'italien sait qu'il peut compter sur sa ninja préférée mais ce dernier avait une autre idée en tête. Il voulait plutôt parler à sa petite soeur parce qu'elle connaît toute l'histoire, seule la gothique est dans la confidence concernant la vie privée de DiNozzo.

En revenant au QG du NCIS après avoir disculper leur suspect, Tony part directement vers la Labby, laissant Ziva retourner à l'open space pour rejoindre Gibbs et McGee. L'agent sénior était décidé, il allait prendre une décision qui changerait radicalement sa vie, si ça se passait comme il le souhaite.

- Salut Abs.

- Hey Tony ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil de la part de ma gothique préférée.

- Est-ce que ça concerne Sophia ? ça se passe bien au moins ?

- Oh oui oui, tout se passe très bien justement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu vois, ça fait six mois maintenant que je sors avec Sophia et je sens qu'on est fait pour être ensemble un long moment. Je me sens bien avec elle, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis Jeanne.

- Oh Tony, tu veux lui faire ta demande ?

- C'est ça …

- Mais …

- Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et j'ai peur de sa réponse, peur que ça foire à un moment ou un autre.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle refuse. Vous êtes un couple merveilleux. Je vous vois bien parents ensemble, vous feriez une superbe famille tous les deux.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Abby.

La tornade gothique se jeta dans les bras de Tony pour l'encourager et lui donner toute l'énergie dont elle déborde pour donner cette force à son bel italien pour qu'il puisse programmer sa soirée et pour laquelle il stresse énormément.

Abby est vraiment heureuse pour son grand frère de coeur, d'autant plus qu'elle connaît très bien la petite amie, bientôt fiancée elle l'espère, de Tony puisque c'est une amie de longue date de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Abby débarqua toute excitée dans l'open space, ce qui intrigue toute l'équipe, du moins les trois membres présente, à savoir Gibbs, McGee et Ziva.

- Tony n'est pas encore là ?

- Non, pourquoi ? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Euh… je dois voir quelque chose avec lui.

Le « ding » signifiant l'ouverture de l'ascenseur à l'étage fait stopper la laborantine dans son élan et aperçoit Tony arriver avec un grand sourire, ce qui ne manque pas d'être vue par toute l'équipe.

- Aurais-tu encore une histoire de conquête à nous raconter Tony ? _Demanda Ziva en voyant l__'__air quasi niais de son ami. _

- Non du tout mais j'ai une toute autre annonce à vous faire.

- Abrèges DiNozzo.

- Voilà, ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je fréquente une jeune femme, grâce à Abby d'ailleurs. C'est une magnifique femme, intelligente, drôle et…enfin voilà.

- Aller Tony, dis-nous ! _S__'__empressa Abby_

- Et bien, cette jeune femme et moi allons nous marier l'été prochain.

- Oh c'est trop bien !

- On peut savoir comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? D_emanda Tim qui __é__tait rester tr__è__s silencieux jusque maintenant. _

- Sophia. Sophia Greenblue.

* * *

Voilà :) Alors PBG, ton avis ? Ais-je respecter ta demande ? Es-tu satisfaite ?

Sinon, pour tous, que pensez-vous de cet OS sachant que c'est mon tout premier.


End file.
